


We're not coming home for Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Hospital, Illness, M/M, bitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The boys aren't going to Montreal for Christmas and Alicia wants to know why.





	We're not coming home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all this is my first Check please so please review and leave constructive criticism! 

“Jack, what time is your flight due to come in? Your father wants to know when to collect you two from the airport?”

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, silently scolding himself for not thinking to have the courtesy to call his parents, or even text them.

“Uh, Maman?” He started, stretching his words out. “Bitty and I won’t be coming home for Christmas.”

“Jack, I’ve told you a Christmas without snow is no Christmas at all. Besides, the Bittles got you last year. It’s our turn. Your father is looking forward to playing a game on the rink with you an-”

“Maman, I have a good reason.”

“No reason can excuse yo-”

“Bits is going to be in the hospital for Christmas.” As Jack says this, the reality of the situation sinks in and he bits his lip to quell the anxiety bubbling in his chest.

“Jack…” Alicia’s voice is filled with regret and worry and Jack sighs.

“It’s okay Mama. I mean, he’ll be okay. He…he has to be.” Jack tries to compose himself. “But I’m staying with him.”

“Papa and I can come down? We’ll bring a tree and presents…”

“No, it’s okay Maman.”

“What’s wrong with him mon trésor?” Jack heard her whisper.

-

Jack flipped on the light and looked around the room.

There was a wonky Christmas tree adorned with tinsel in the corner (courtesy of Shitty), a snow globe with a hockey player inside on the beside locker (courtesy of Lardo) and a Christmas blanket (courtesy of Ransom and Holster) that had been sterilised to the ends of the earth by the hospital lying over the patient.

Jack sat down on a small chair beside the bed and grabbed a limp hand.

The figure on the bed shifted towards Jack and opened his eyes, squinting at Jack with sleep in them before a smile slowly curls onto the patient’s face.

“Hey, Bits.”

“Hey, Zimmerman.” Bitty croaked quietly, warmth in his voice. “How are you darling?”

“Good mon couer,” Jack smirked but it fell quickly. “How’s your pain?”

“It’s okay honey.”

“Bits.”

“Probably a solid 8.” Bitty’s voice shook.

“Do you need morphine?” Jack said, ready to get up and run to grab a nurse. Bitty grabbed his hand before he could get too far.

“I just need you, Jack.” God, even when sick as a dog, Bitty’s smile was dazzling. “Honey, just sit down with me. Please.”

Jack decided to talk. He never was one to chat aimlessly, that was always Bitty, but he had gotten better since Bitty was admitted. Somedays, his throat hurt so much he couldn’t talk but Bitty hated silence so Jack became apter at speaking.

“Are your parents coming in again later? I know they’re staying in the hotel and that you sent your mam home for the day but I really don’t see Suzanne staying away for longer than a nap and a bite to eat. Shitty was thinking of giving them a tour of the new building at Samwell but I don’t see your father liking a tour of the theatre department much.”

Just then there was a knock at the door to interrupt his word garbage. None of the team knocked and he knew that the Bittles didn’t either, so Jack wondered who it could be.

“Alicia?”

Jack whipped his head around when he heard Bitty say his mother’s name.

“Maman! Papa!” Jack ran over and hugged his parents before quickly stepping away and grabbing the back of his neck, rubbing it anxiously. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re here for Eric.” Bob said. “And you. We wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Bob and Jack chatted about hockey for a few minutes while Alicia went up and talked to Bitty. Jack smiled softly as he saw his mother chat effortlessly with his boyfriend. He could see the sadness in her eyes though as she stared at the boy with an oxygen tube up his nose whose pallor was paler then ever and his cheeks sunken in. He still had the same light in his eyes though and that’s all he could ask for at this stage.

As he looked around the room and saw his parents smiling and his boyfriend laughing, Jack knew this was the best Christmas ever. His boyfriend might be dying and his parents might be wallowing in sadness but he would remember this Christmas because they were all together and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
